The Two Giantesses
The two Giantesses were a Frost Giantess and a Fire Giantess. They are the original Sky Maidens and the progenitors of the legendary cycle. Characters Personalities Little is known about the giantesses personality wise. They were shown to be quite benevolent and selfless, given that they were willing to commit treason to protect humanity. The giantesses appeared to be rather soft-spoken and modest, viewing themselves insignificant to their two clans. Appearances The Frost Giantess was a twelve foot tall woman, with icy blue skin, white hair and dark eyes. After descending to Earth and experiencing warmth, her skin gained a healthy pink tint. The Fire Giantess was a ten foot tall woman, with skin covered in soot, hair made of fire and golden eyes. Her skintone was revealed to be pink after washing the soot off her body. History The two Giantesses lived in literally two different worlds. The Frost Giantess was a chambermaid in the dark and cold Realm of Mist, and the Fire Giantess was a smith’s slave in the blazing hot Realm of Fire. Their two races were aware of each other, but kept to themselves out of pride. As the races never got close enough to interact, nobody realized that a cluster of ice from the Realm of Mist was dangerously close to a flame from the Realm of Fire. For aeons, the fire melted the ice, until the form of the water and the life in the fire moulded together to create the Earth. When the new world was finished, the giants finally noticed what their combined elements had created. There was just one problem: they started arguing over who it belonged to. When the two sides found they couldn’t agree, it escalated to a feud that lasted centuries. Only the two Giantesses refused to partake in the violence. Both were insignificant in their realms, so they both decided it wouldn’t matter if they saw the new world for themselves. The Frost and Fire Giantesses rode the northern lights that connected the worlds to Earth, where they first met. Though awkward at first, but the women quickly bonded over the beauty of the new world. The Frost Giantess felt warmth for the first time, and her blue skin turned pink. The Fire Giantess found clean water from a river and washed the soot off her body. The greatest discovery of all was the living beings that occupied the Earth: humans. The little creatures marvelled at the giantesses and kindly invited them into their homes. They misunderstood the descriptions of the Realms of Mist and Fire as the Moon and Sun, and named them “Maidens who came from the sky” or “Sky Maidens.” The giantesses knew that this world belonged to the humans and the giants had no right to take it. So they planned a way to defend it. The Frost Giantess stole an icicle from the top of the highest mountain, and the Fire Giantess stole an inextinguishable ember from the Fire Giant King’s hearth. Unfortunately, their superiors noticed the odd colours of their skin and told the rulers of the plan. The renegade giantesses were chased to Earth, and quickly hid the icicle and the ember in a cauldron of porridge. When the giantesses were caught and put on trial by their masters, unsuspecting humans ate the porridge. One young girl swallowed the icicle and another swallowed the ember. With the relics in their bodies, the girls gained the elemental powers of the giants. The Giants’ rulers tried to take the magic away, but it was impossible. This gave the giantesses an idea: as the two humans were now a part of three worlds, they could be the proxies of the giants, and there would be no need for the feud. The rulers agreed on one condition: the giantesses would stay on Earth to guide the girls, to serve as their exile. To best teach the humans, the giantesses gave their own lives to let their spirits live inside the girls. Every generation since then, women were chosen at birth to be the new emissaries of the Realms of Mist and Fire or Sky Maidens, either by the past emissaries, or post humorously by the spirits of the Giantesses. Trivia * The cosmic ice and fire coming together to create the world is based off the Ancient Norse creation myth. Category:The Frigid Princess2515 Category:OC Category:Unaffiliated characters Two Giantesses, The Category:Fanon Characters Category:Frozen: The Kingdom of the Sun Category:Characters